fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster
Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Sugarboy is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia, and Royal Army Captains Hughes and Sugarboy. Prologue Natsu, Gray and Lucy go together in order to find Faust and save their friends. While Natsu and Gray bicker with each other as usual, Lucy begins to wonder about the royal city's structure. She tells the two that she would not be surprised to find an amusement park in there and, sure enough, the three arrive at the front of an amusement park. The three see Sugarboy riding the carousel when a ship suddenly falls on them. The group manage to dodge the ship and sees Hughes standing on top of it. The two sides then prepare to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 16-20 Battle Hughes pulls out an item and uses it to make the boat float and attack the Fairy Tail Mages. However, Gray is able to shield himself and his friends by using an Ice-Make: Shield. Hughes and Sugarboy are surprised to see the Earth Land Mage's Magic. Natsu then produces flames around his feet and uses it to propel himself and attack Hughes. Natsu then demands to have his friend back but Hughes uses his Magic Item to run a Hell Coaster behind Natsu. Lucy tries to go to Natsu's aid but finds herself and Gray sinking through the ground due to Sugarboy's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 3-7 Natsu is able to see the Hell Coaster and dodge it but Hughes uses his item to send it back at him. He reveals that his item, the Command Tact, is able to control any of the attractions at the amusement park. Natsu ignores this and destroys the Hell Coaster before it can hit. However, Hughes reveals that there are more than one Hell Coaster and uses his Command Tact to control them and attack Natsu. Natsu dodges one of the Hell Coasters but ends up being trapped in another. Hughes begins to tell Natsu that he would not last five minutes in the roller coaster but Natsu's motion sickness is activated, causing Hughes to laugh at him and call him weak. Seeing Natsu in trouble, Gray grabs Lucy and throws her to the roller coaster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 7-11Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 87 Aftermath Gray then uses his Ice-Make: Grappling Hook to escape Sugarboy's trap. Gray then attacks Sugarboy with his Ice-Make: Death Scythe but Sugarboy melts his attack with his Rosa Espada that is able to soften anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 11-13 As Lucy tries to get Natsu off the roller coaster, Hughes uses his Command Tact to change the roller coaster's path and lead it to the water. The roller coaster crashes and Hughes laughs at his opponents. Seeing the water around her, Lucy summons Aquarius. Aquarius tries to use her Magic to command the water but Hughes is able to counter her by controlling the water himself. Hughes then uses his Command Tact to send the two flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 14-20 References Navigation Category:Fights